What Shall Now Be Known
by FellowLesbian
Summary: Zoë Nightshade is broken. Her secret is no longer her own, Perseus Jackson knows it as well. So much brought the two up to where they are now, but time happens to fly by. Zoë is hard to understand; one must dig deep into her past to understand. Percy is the only one who can do that. Rated M for suicidal attempts, smut, etc. Complete; Part 2/3. Sequel to Be Careful What You Wish For


**Title: What Shall Now Be Known**

 **Author: E.C. Wood**

 **Genre: Fanfiction/Romance/Hurt and Comfort**

 **Length: 10,084 words**

 **Start: 22:30 5/7/18**

 **End: 22:47 9/5/18**

 **Song Inspiration: Paint it Black by Hidden Citizens**

 **Warnings: Self-harm, Suicidal thoughts and attempts. Do not try at home. Hate of the Male Gender, Character Romance and Nudity, Smut**

 **Other: Please note that some scenes are taken directly from _The Titan's Curse._ I do not claim them as my own.**

 **Sequel to Be Careful What You Wish For**

The story of Zoë Nightshade is not for the faint of heart. It wouldn't be considered a sob story, it only will change your view upon a certain hero, that you most likely see as an amazing and honourable hero. After this, you will loathe him with all your being. Hercules, or as he shall be called in this story, Heracles, his true name. His Greek name. He prefers his Roman name, yes, but nobody really cares about his opinion anyway.

It all started on Heracles's eleventh labour, where he had to retrieve a golden apple of immortality from the garden of the Hesperides. Since Heracles was the strongest, the fiercest, the most powerful, and most arrogant bastard they had at the time, he was confident he would succeed, despite Ladon having to be faced. Entering the garden, he saw the face of the one person he would ruin life for, and eventually indirectly kill.

Zoë Nightshade.

At the time, she was named Zoëtheria, as Zoë would be quite unusual with the other names of the Hesperides - Aegle, Hesperia, Arethusa, and Erytheia. Although a lot of people didn't even know her name, as many were afraid to even approach the mountain itself. Heracles didn't know either, which wasn't surprising since his head was so far up his ass.

Entering the garden, Heracles was greeted by a young woman who seemed to appear out of thin air, the sides of his vision going blurry as she appeared in a swirl of air. Heracles was stunned by the female's beauty, with her silky black hair cascading down her back in long straight lines, with her slightly angled eyes and cold stare. She was terrifying in the most beautiful way.

"Greetings, hero," spoke Zoëtheria. Heracles, not knowing her name, replied in his own fashion. "Greetings, pretty one." Zoëtheria blushed strongly, no hero had ever called her pretty before. She herself did not believe in her looks, despite the fact that she was considered one of the most beautiful beings on the flat earth, only second to the gods of Olympus.

"Why do you enter the garden of the Hesperides?" Zoëtheria questioned, tilting her head slightly to the left. Heracles was surprised she did not know, after all, she was an immortal being. "Do you not know whom I may be?" The Hesperid shook her head.

"My sisters and I do not know much of what happens outside our home," Zoëtheria spoke. "Here, there is nobody to let us know the information. The gods never visit, and every soul that comes here never leaves. Neither shall you if thou do not leave now." Heracles suddenly let out a booming laugh, startling the young immortal.

"You think I, the great Heracles, will die in a garden? Of course not, I am too strong," Heracles boasted, flexing his arms for good measure. The Hesperid blushed deeply, turning her head away. Before either could speak, a loud earth-shattering roar broke the silence. Zoëtheria immediately grabbed Heracles's hand and rushed away.

"It is Ladon!" She cried. "Hurry!" Fear gripped her voice, her face becoming shadowed in the late twilight. "He will find us!"

Heracles looked slightly offended at her doubt in him. "I am not afraid."

"You should be!" Zoëtheria said, dragging Heracles away. Heracles submitted to her pulling, letting her take them up the hill. Zoëtheria pulled Heracles behind a thorn bush and collapsed, dragging Heracles down with her. The nymph breathed heavily, yet Heracles looked fine, not worried in the slightest.

"There is no need to run," Heracles tried to reassure. "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."

Zoëtheria frantically shook her head from side to side. "Not this one," she said. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way." Her voice was hurt like she actually cared about Heracles. She did, she just did not know that it would bring her down.

"I don't trust thy father."

"You should not," Zoëtheria agreed. "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die!"

Heracles chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

"I... I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out... they would disown me," Zoëtheria stuttered. Heracles stood then, rubbing his hands together. "Then there's nothing for it."

"Wait!" Zoëtheria cried desperately. She seemed to be agonizing over a decision. Finally, her fingers trembling, she reached up and plucked a long white brooch from her hair. "If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. _My_ immortal power." Breathing on the pin, it glowed faintly, gleaming in the starlight. "Take it, and make of it a weapon."

"A hairpin?" Heracles laughed. "How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"

"It may not," the Hesperid admitted. "But it is all I can offer if you insist on being stubborn." Heracles looked curious as to how it would help and reached down to receive it. It elongated into a leaf-shaped bronze sword.

"Well balanced," Heracles observed. "Though I usually prefer to use my bare hands. What shall this blade be named?"

"Anaklusmos," Zoëtheria said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea." Heracles was about to thank the girl, but a trampling sound started. A hiss joined the ruckus, like air escaping a tire.

"Too late! He is here!" Zoëtheria cried.

An hour later, the Hesperid wandered the woods just off the side of the mountain. She had been betrayed by the male hero, shunned by her family, and stripped of her immortality. She was left to die. Thrown from her home, she had nowhere to go. She didn't know anything about the geography of Africa, nor Greece or any other place. She had no chance of surviving on her own.

But then she was rescued. Twenty or so female warriors dressed in slick silver hunting gear, led by a young auburn-haired girl. The lead girl had this unusual aura to her, and Zoëtheria knew she was powerful.

"Greetings," the lead girl said. "What are you called?" Zoëtheria was hesitant to respond, ducking her head to look at her sandalled feet while she thought. The lead girl waited patiently for a response.

"I am known as Zoëtheria," Zoëtheria finally answered. The other girls seemed to find nothing wrong with the name, but the lead girl sharply fixed her gaze upon Zoëtheria. It was then that she knew that the lead girl was a goddess, as no other would recognize her name.

"Why are you here?" The goddess asked softly. "You should not have left home."

"I do not want to be here. My family stripped me of my immortality and left me to die," Zoëtheria said, looking down. The goddess seemed very confused, and the hunters were perplexed at who this girl was.

"Why would they do that?" The goddess questioned. Why would her sisters leave her so weak as she was? The goddess thought they were all very close from her past experiences meeting them. What could spur them to scorn their sister so?

"I helped a hero in his quest for an apple if he would grant my wish in return," Zoëtheria said softly, but then her voice turned hard and angry. "Then he departed without keeping his side of the deal. I was left at the mercy of my sisters and father." The goddess was enraged. She knew of only one hero brave enough to attempt to take an apple of immortality: Heracles. The bastard.

"You are welcome to accompany us for a time, or permanently if you wish," the goddess spoke. "I am Artemis, and these are my hunters." Zoëtheria gasped and immediately dropped to a bow in front of the goddess. "Forgive me, my Lady, I did not know it was thee." Artemis shook her head in disapproval.

"Do not bow. You are my equal, and thee shall not bow to me," Artemis insisted. Zoëtheria slowly rose, unsure how to behave in the presence of Artemis.

"Are you willing to accompany my hunters and I, at least until we can find somewhere for thee to go?" Zoëtheria nodded hesitantly, looking back up at Artemis. The goddess smiled at her and gestured for the ex-Hesperid to follow. The hunters still hadn't a clue about who this girl was nor why she was so important, but they would not dare defy their goddess for answers. The hunters trailed after Artemis and Zoëtheria back towards their campsite.

Zoëtheria stayed with the hunters for many days, before a city was in sight. Zoëtheria did not want to leave. She enjoyed spending time with the hunters, running in the forest for hours upon end. The freedom was amazing.

"You may stay here if thee wish to leave us," Artemis said, turning to Zoëtheria. Zoëtheria cautiously approached Artemis, still wary of her despite her insistence that they were equals. "My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"I . . . I do not wish to leave," Zoëtheria said slowly, biting her bottom lip. "I have enjoyed my stay here and would be honoured to continue to accompany thee and thy maidens."

Artemis smiled brightly, gazing up at the slightly taller girl. "It would please me so if thee would stay."

Zoëtheria smiled and thanked her goddess. Zoëtheria stayed in the hunt for the next three decades, regaining (most) of her immortality as well as fulfilling her dreams of being able to be free. After those thirty years, something happened in her life that is still with her to this present day.

Zoëtheria strolled a flower patch with one of her closest companions, Phoebe Klyosov. They made small talk about no topic in particular, and Phoebe then froze and turned to her friend. Zoëtheria was very confused.

"We need to change a few things," Phoebe said. Zoëtheria frowned and cocked her head, waiting for a continuation of the statement.

"You know my full name, correct?" Zoëtheria nodded. Phoebe Klyosov. It was common knowledge with the hunters, as were all full names. "You need one."

"What?" Zoëtheria had never considered getting a surname for herself, she never had need of one. "Please? It doesn't have to be permanent if thee don't want it."

"Fine," Zoëtheria caved in. "We will brainstorm." Phoebe grinned and immediately sat down on the grass. Zoëtheria followed after her, leaning back on her arms. "How did you get thy name?"

"It was my father's surname. All children and wives of a man must take their father's surname." Zoëtheria knew this would be of no help to her. The only way it would work was if Zoëtheria took the surname of Atlas, which was not very preferable. Phoebe then plucked a bright blue flower out of the ground.

"Wolfsbane," Phoebe said. Zoëtheria did not know what her friend was implying with that. "Zoëtheria Wolfsbane. No, no, no. That will not do." Zoëtheria caught on to Phoebe's idea and plucked up a flower. It was a bright red Amaryllis. Zoëtheria Amaryllis, she thought. No, that does not flow.

Zoëtheria tried multiple others. Foxgloves, Lavender, Aubrieta. None fit her name, sounded like they belonged. She reached to pull another up when Phoebe shouted: "I got it!"

"Have you now?" Zoëtheria asked, turning to her friend. She held a white and a purple flower in her hand and held them out to Zoëtheria. "Do you know what these are?"

"I have not a single clue," Zoëtheria admitted. "I have never seen one, not that I have knowledge of."

"These are deadly nightshades," Phoebe said, laying them on Zoëtheria's leg. "I know it does not sound correct, but hear me out." Zoëtheria nodded and focused all attention of Phoebe.

"What if we changed thy first name too?" Zoëtheria was about to refuse, but Phoebe kept going. "Not drastically, just shortening it so something would fit better. A long name does not have many matches."

"Like what? Theria perhaps?" Zoëtheria said. Phoebe shook her head no.

"I thought about it, and I thought you could do Zoë." Zoëtheria ran over the option in her head. Zoë Nightshade. She liked that.

"I must admit, that does sound quite nice," Zoëtheria said. "Zoë Nightshade." Phoebe grinned, then gripped her friend's hand and pulled her up.

"Let's go tell Artemis and the hunters! I assure you, they will be overjoyed!" The newly renamed Zoë laughed and let her friend drag her away back to camp. The hunters were overjoyed, and with Artemis's approval, they made it permanent. Zoëtheria no longer existed, she had been replaced by Zoë Nightshade.

Forty years after that was where things went wild. The slash of a knife, blood splattered on the ground, and centuries of pain were just ahead for one huntress. Zoë lasted seventy years before it was just too painful, and she caved in. Zoë Nightshade had finally let her blood flow free of her body, as it would for the next few centuries each and every day. Artemis was oblivious to it. So were Phoebe and every other hunter. Oblivious to her pain, her suffering.

It was killing her, literally.

Her first attempt at killing herself was about a century after her joining. She had gone up the rankings and was a well-respected figure in the hunt. She was good friends with the lieutenant, Geneva, and was often called the 'third in command.' It was in a town, one of those rare visits where Artemis needed them somewhere safe for a time or they just needed a break to go kill some men and unwind. At the moment, they were in the process of killing a male.

"Tell me, boy, what were thy intentions with her?" Geneva hissed as she stalked the boy. He whimpered in fear, afraid that these insane women would kill him for what he had done. He had done what every man did nowadays, however horrible it was: abducted a girl and tried to keep her as his own. Every man did it, women were slaves and men were superior. These girls, they didn't like that. They were the one exception.

"You aren't supposed to threaten me," the boy whispered. "I thought you were harmless." Geneva chuckled. "Idiot. Zoë, why don't you do the honours with this one?"

"My pleasure," Zoë chuckled darkly as she advanced upon the boy. He began screaming, "No, no, please! Please let me free! Please!" Zoë ignored his pleas and raised her knife to drive it into his chest. Right as she stabbed forward, a cry came from the left. And suddenly, Zoë wasn't stabbing a young male, but an elderly female.

Zoë froze in shock, watching the woman slide off her knife with a sickening noise and collapse onto the ground with blood pooling out of her chest. The boy looked startled and broke down sobbing right there. Zoë felt herself be pulled back, and Phoebe threw an arm around her shoulders. "It is not thy fault. You are not responsible."

Zoë didn't believe it, but she let her friend think she did. She did not want Phoebe to worry. Later that night, under the starlight, Zoë twirled the very same knife in her hand.

"I am a murderer," she whispered. "A monster." Zoë fingered the blade, slipping her fingertip over the edge and making a small cut. She watched the single droplet roll down her skin and hang on the side before slipping off.

The pain felt pleasing. It was a welcome distraction from her mental breakdown, something to focus on other than what she had done. Her crime. She wanted more. She always did.

Zoë made a slice down her index finger and palm, stopping at her wrist. The oozing liquid reminded her of the blood that had fallen from the hole in the woman's chest, that had flowed relentlessly out of her body and drained her life. Zoë felt like crying, sobbing, screaming, yet she didn't. She only made another incision down her middle finger, meeting at the same place the last one stopped. Three more cuts and she had five lines all running from one meeting point. Her hand was numb, covered in the red, sticky substance that her body produced.

Zoë made another cut, a sixth one extending from the same place and running up her arm to her elbow. Zoë could feel her consciousness flickering as what seemed like endless amounts of blood poured from her body. Her vision narrowed, the edges encased in darkness. Zoë finally switched the knife to her other hand, the leather rubbing uncomfortably against her slashes but she didn't care. She lifted the knife to her chest, positioning it blade-first over her heart. She knew what she had become, and wanted the world to be rid of it. Of her.

Her vision began to darken, making the world seem almost greyscale. She slowly pressed the knife into her flesh, the tip digging into her for a second before piercing. She got no more than a centimetre of the blade in before her mind failed her, shutting down as her vision went black.

A few centuries later, she tried again. Zoë had been cutting herself for four hundred years by now, never missing a single day. She was alone in the woods on a hunt, her prey already shot. It was a clean shot, but not one of a quick death. Zoë had hit the chest and crouched down to finish it before it had to suffer much longer. But looking into its eyes, Zoë saw only acceptance. Preparation for death. Something Zoë had always longed for.

She stabbed it in the heart, finishing it off quickly, then raised the knife to her own weak point. She had been ready to go to Elysium for so long, it was time to finally let herself go. Zoë let the knife sink into her chest, a half-inch, an inch, an inch and a half, and then something hit her from behind. The knife clattered to the ground, Zoë clutching her chest as she turned. She was met by the slobbering muzzle of a hellhound. It bared its teeth and lunged. Zoë drew her bow painstakingly slow, quickly bleeding out at the same time. Her hands shook too much to draw an arrow, so when the hellhound was a mere metre from her, Zoë took the arrow and stabbed it in the chest. The claws sunk into her torso before it disintegrated.

Zoë let out a scream, collapsing to the ground. Her breathing was fast and shallow, blood seeping through her clothes with alarming speed. Zoë could barely make out the hunters surrounding her before she succumbed to darkness.

Speed up a few thousand years from now. Greece has fallen, the United States has risen, and Zoë Nightshade has just kissed Percy Jackson.

It was after Percy had found her bleeding out on the ground after cutting herself and healed her, then spent the night holding her in his arms. Percy had freaked out, and Zoë had kissed him.

The kiss was such a pleasant feeling for Zoë, something she had never felt but was just so pleasurable that Zoë questioned why she hadn't done it before. She knew why, of course, but her mind was only filled with her feelings right now. Her lips moving against Percy's, her body pressed against his and her arms wrapped around his neck. Percy exploring her mouth, her doing the same. Zoë raised herself to her knees so that Percy had to tilt his head up to keep their lips locked.

Zoë slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling his warm flesh against her hand. Percy broke the kiss for a second, and Zoë grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged. Percy seemed surprised, but his pleasure and lust overwhelmed him. Percy pulled his shirt over his head, then took Zoë's and extracted that as well.

Zoë felt a little bit self-conscious being in front of a male with only a bra, but Percy didn't seem to mind. Zoë didn't either once he began to trail kisses down her neck, biting and sucking as he crept downwards. Zoë bared her neck to him the best she could, gasps escaping her throat. Percy ran his hands over her stomach, relishing the feeling of her smooth skin under his fingertips. Zoë dipped her head down again to press a kiss on Percy's head.

Percy wrapped his arms around Zoë's waist, raising one hand up to unclasp her bra. Zoë felt the garment go loose but didn't shed it completely. She waited for Percy to do it himself. If he wanted what was underneath, he would need to get it.

Percy did indeed take the bra off of her, grasping one of the straps in his teeth and tugging it down her arm. The other one protested against falling, so Percy dragged that one off as well. When the bra finally dropped, Percy was left breathless. Zoë was quite beautiful with clothes on, without them even more so. Percy wasted no time, first using his hands to massage Zoë's breasts. Zoë, unprepared for the amount of pleasure the action could give threw her head back and moaned.

Percy then decided to have some more fun with his mouth, leaning forward to lick around the edges of her breast. He made a slow inwards loop, spiralling towards a better prize. Percy skimmed around the edges of her nipple, then bit the tip. Zoë gasped, digging her nails into his back. It hurt, but Percy only drew more pleasure from it. Percy took the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as it grew harder. Percy switched, moving his head to the other breast and pleasuring that one as well.

Zoë had never felt so much pleasure in her life, and she wanted more. Zoë moved her hands down to his pants, tugging down the best she could while both were still kneeling on the forest floor. Percy stood to remove his pants and was going to leave his boxers on but Zoë reached up and wrenched those down too. Zoë gasped as his dick was revealed, not from surprise at how it looked. Zoë had seen many male genitals as she castrated them, but knowing that this one would be used for better purposes gave it a whole new light for her.

Percy kneeled back down and pushed her onto her back. Percy pulled her leggings down as well, figuring it was only fair that she be as clothed as he was. Zoë lifted her hips to make it easier for him, and Percy tugged both layers of cloth down. Percy was just as stunned as Zoë had been, but he had never seen a girl fully naked before. This image would be forever burned into his mind.

Percy leaned down and captured Zoë's lips in a fiery kiss, open-mouthed and synchronized movement. Neither really knew what to do or how to proceed, and were functioning on pure instinct. Zoë ground her hips against Percy's, their pleasure parts sliding together and making an entirely new feeling shoot through both of them. Percy broke the kiss and slid his body down until he could lay completely between her legs. He pushed her thighs further apart and then placed a kiss in such a spot that Zoë almost begged for him to go closer.

All thoughts were extinguished from Zoë's mind as she felt him so close, so close, and yet she knew that there was more to come. She lifted her legs and hooked them around his neck as he moved his lips a bit closer, the edges brushing against the lip. Percy then pressed a kiss right on her clit and gave one long lick right between the lips. Zoë moaned, using her legs to tug him closer. Percy obliged, circling her opening and inserting the tip of his tongue in. Percy placed another kiss right on her opening then stuck his tongue all the way inside.

Zoë, not ready for the sheer amount of pleasure this would give her, felt something build up in her and release. Percy felt hot liquid hit his tongue and flow into his mouth, the taste much more incredible than Percy believed it would be. Percy swallowed it all and then licked all over and around her opening, cleaning off her love juices. Percy then drew himself back up to her lips and pressed them against hers, opening her mouth and running his tongue over hers. Zoë tasted her juices and was just as surprised as Percy at the flavour it contained.

Zoë decided it was now her turn to do the pleasuring. She slid her body down until she was at his hips. She hesitantly stroked his penis once, and when Percy pressed closer to her hand she knew she was doing it right. Zoë grabbed the still-hardening pole, flicking the tip with her tongue. Percy gasped at the feeling, thrusting his hips towards Zoë. She took the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She slowly added more, inch by inch, until she had half of the whole thing in her mouth. Zoë lightly bit down, beginning to hum along to an unknown hymn. Percy couldn't take all the pleasure at once, his own juices bursting into Zoë's waiting mouth.

Percy was surprised at how much energy cumming would take from him. Percy rolled off of Zoë and fell to the ground, panting. Zoë pulled herself up and settled herself next to him, both quite satisfied at the events that just occurred.

And now, a few days later, Zoë watches Bianca kill herself for Zoë.

It wasn't only for her, of course, there were Percy, Thalia and Grover as well, but Zoë was included. It had begun after Zoë had almost been caught making out with Percy Jackson, and the group had ended up in the basement.

"Do you guys think that there are Sparti down here?" Percy whispered in a not-so-quiet voice. Thalia gave him his answer with a simple, "Yes."

"The Sparti will probably take the elevator down after us. We need to find another way up," Zoë said. Bianca nodded to show her agreement.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Nightshade's right," Thalia grumbled. "We can't go out the way we came in."

"But it will take so long to search this entire place!" Grover protested. "The Sparti will have found us by the time we even get halfway done with looking!"

"We'll split into groups," Thalia said, taking charge. "I'll go alone, Grover can go with Bianca, and Zoë can go with Percy." The four of them gave Thalia confused stares as she divided them in ways that none of them thought she would.

"What?" Thalia said. "Bianca and Grover will need each other to defend themselves. Zoë I don't trust to not to castrate anyone so I'm sending Percy with her, also because she won't let Percy do anything stupid." It did make sense, and so they split. Percy and Zoë headed to the right while Thalia took left and the other two took centre.

The basement area was dusty and bland, almost looking like one of those storage areas in the back of a store. It had multiple old and rusted statues in it sitting on pedestals with mainly tour groups hovering around them. There were two large openings at the other end of the room that both seemed to lead to a balcony of sorts, hovering above some unknown attraction.

Neither Percy nor Zoë spoke as they made their way across the rustic floors. Nobody took any notice of the two teenagers strolling around, too focused on the displays. Neither quester had any plans to change that, but of course, it was ruined.

Percy's head whipped up at a sudden sound behind them, turning on his heel and whipping out Riptide. Percy froze when he saw not a skeleton, but a young red-headed teenage girl staring at him like he was a psycho.

"Uh, sorry, you startled me," Percy stuttered out. Zoë rolled her eyes next to him. "We'll be leaving now."

The redhead jumped after them. "Hold on a minute, you can't just whip out a sword on me and then pretend it never happened." Percy and Zoë both froze. She could see his sword? Percy looked down at Riptide, still in his hand, then back at the girl.

Percy decided that he would try and do that mist thing that Thalia had done back at Westover, the Mist trick. Percy snapped his fingers in her face. "You do not see a sword. You did not see a sword."

The girl blinked. "Are you an idiot? I see a sword, and I saw a sword. I want explanations." The redhead looked at Zoë, who had been silent the whole encounter. "Are you more sensible than him? Explain."

Zoë only cocked her head at the girl. "I may explain, but first, thy name."

"Rachel. But, thy? Is this roleplay or something?" Zoë only shook her head, and Rachel frowned. "Then what?"

Zoë opened her mouth to explain, but Rachel suddenly froze. She pushed Percy and Zoë into the closest room she could find, which was, unluckily for Percy, the girl's bathroom. "Hide! Quickly!"

Rachel slammed the door behind them, and Percy then heard a faint clattering of bones. Oh. Those guys. Percy scanned over the area, which was fortunately free of any girls (other than Zoë, of course), then looked to his companion. Zoë had ended up a bit too close with Rachel's rush and was practically crushed against him. Percy could feel her breathing on his jaw, her eyes observing him, but she didn't' move from the intimate position.

Percy let out the air he hadn't known he was holding, letting their breath mix as both of them stared each other down. Both could hear Rachel yelling at the Sparti outside, but neither really process it. Percy leaned forward slightly, a kiss light as a feather, and just them Rachel knocked on the door. Percy and Zoë jumped apart.

"You guys are good now. You owe me some information," Rachel said, stepping back as Zoë pushed the door open. Percy trailed after, her, his cheeks still slightly flushed. Rachel didn't notice though, too occupied in pestering Zoë with questions. Zoë held up her hands to slow her down, and Percy caught a glimpse of five Sparti emerging from the crowd. Percy tapped Zoë on the shoulder and pointed. She frowned and turned back to Rachel.

"We must go. It has been nice meeting you Rachel," Zoë said before grabbing Percy's wrist and bolting in the opposite direction of the Sparti. The two teens raced through the crowd, pushing past mortals without a second thought. Zoë suddenly skidded to a stop, leaving Percy to crash right into Thalia.

"You two find anything?" Thalia asked them after she and Percy recovered.

"Some Sparti," Percy offered helpfully. "That's why we were running if you wanted to know." Thalia's eyes widened slightly, and she beckoned for them to follow.

"We need to find Grover and Bianca," she said. "Those two won't stand a chance against multiple Sparti." The trio began to search the place, racing around trying to spot any familiar face. They stayed as a group, not wanting to risk losing each other in all the mortals. All three of them suddenly turned in the direction of the turbines when a loud crash emitted from the same direction.

The questers bolted towards the turbines, veering around the corner so they were on the balcony over the turbines. It was a long platform with a rail on one side, and a drop of maybe ten metres before you saw the turbines. Bianca and Grover were on the balcony, one skeleton putting itself back together after having being broken by what looked like the wall. Bianca had her bow drawn, and Grover was playing something on his reeds.

Zoë took her bow and drew an arrow, striking a skeleton right in the skull. The head went flying over the railing, and the headless skeleton turned to Zoë. It seemed to still know where she was even after it lost its sight. It stumbled its way over to her, machete raided. Zoë lunged for it, hitting the barrel of the gun just as the skeleton pulled the trigger. The bullet flew into the wall, shooting straight through to who-knows-where.

Zoë wrestled for the machete, hoping to rid the skeleton of its only weapon. She grit her teeth in defiance, yanking upwards so hard that the gun flew over her head and clattered onto the floor behind her. She scrambled for the gun, throwing it over the railing. The skeleton couldn't have it, and Zoë would probably just hit one of her comrades.

A yell from her right made Zoë immediately turn to check on her friends. Bianca had a knife in her shoulder, the skeleton in front of her now weaponless. Zoë had thought they only had guns but saw that the skeleton she had wrestled with now wielded a knife as well. Bianca grabbed the skeleton by the shoulder and thrust it towards the railing, the weight on its topside too much as it tipped over the bars.

Zoë heard Percy let out a shout of warning, and Bianca turned around to see another skeleton ram into her. Both bodies tumbled over the metal railing, straight towards the turbines. All four questers raced to the bars just in time to see Bianca ripped to shreds alongside the two Sparti, bones and bloodied flesh flying. Zoë heard Thalia gag, backing away from the side and holding her stomach. It was so disgusting, so gory that Zoë found herself unable to look away. A presence at her side gripped her shoulder, slowly backing her away from the ledge. Zoë collapsed, overwhelmed. Bianca, dead?

She could hear the sounds of battle behind her and felt herself lifted up. Percy grabbed her wrist, dragging her away from the fighting. Grover was just ahead, and Thalia abandoned the Sparti to join them. Percy pulled Zoë forward, and all four raced towards the elevators. Grover was the first one there, slamming his fist down onto the button. As soon as the doors opened, he leapt inside, ignoring the surprised pedestrians. Percy and Zoë followed quickly after, Thalia on their heels.

All four let out a synchronized sigh once the doors slid shut. Zoë leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor. She buried her head in her hands, silent tears running down her face. Bianca didn't deserve to die. It should've been Zoë. She was the one who was always trying to die. Bianca had so many things to live for; her brother, her father, the hunters. Zoë had nothing.

"Don't blame yourself," Zoë heard. She glanced up to see Percy crouched in front of her, looking at her with sympathy. Zoë tucked her face between her knees, not daring to look up at Percy again. She couldn't let him see her cry, especially after he'd already seen it once. It was also embarrassing to let Grover see, and Thalia? Zoë would be surprised if Thalia ever let her live this down.

Zoë felt someone slip his or her hand under her chin, and Percy lifted up her head so he could look her in the eye. "This is not your fault. You couldn't have prevented it. Now come on, we need to get going. Maybe moving will help you to forget about it for at least a little bit."

Moving did help, but not much. Zoë felt the grief and guilt weighing her down, crushing her, yet she didn't say a word the entire way to Mount Othrys. Zoë would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous to go up it, much less face her sisters and her father. Zoë was absolutely terrified. She would never admit it though, and she didn't. She put on a strong facade to cover up all the emotions taking over her mind, and as far as she could tell everyone believed it. Percy did keep shooting her worried glances though, which Zoë promptly ignored.

When they arrived at Mount Othrys, Zoë almost broke again. Her old home, when life had been peaceful. When she had nothing to worry about. When she wanted to _live._

It was almost like a miracle and a nightmare combined, returning there. Zoë felt Percy's gaze burning into her, but she refused to show him that she was afraid. His gaze didn't leave her once on the way up the mountain.

The garden was a sight to behold. In the orange light of sunset, the grass almost glowed, and the golden scales of Ladon shimmered with iridescence. The four girls who stood in the middle of the garden were undeniably beautiful, but Zoë thought they were the worst thing that she had seen in centuries.

"Sisters," she greeted, figuring that she would at least acknowledge their relation.

"We see no sister, only two demigods, a huntress and a satyr. Why do you enter this garden?" Aegle responded, her demeanour regal and proud. Zoë saw a bit of sadness in her eyes but ignored it.

"We are here to retrieve Lady Artemis. Let us pass, for we have no wish to take from the tree," Zoë commanded. Aegle gave her a glare.

"You will die if thee go any further," Aegle hissed. Percy then decided it was time to step in.

"You've got it wrong," he said, moving forward to stand next to Zoë. "Nobody is going to die."

The eyes of the Hesperides turned to Percy, the same volcanic black eyes as Zoë. The only difference was that they lacked the courage, adventure, ferociousness, _brokenness_ that Zoë's eyes showed.

"Perseus Jackson," Hesperia mused.

"Yes," Erytheia agreed. "I do not see why he is a threat."

"Whoa, hold it. Who said I was a threat?"

Aegle looked behind her, towards the mountaintop. "They fear thee. They are unhappy that _this_ one has not yet killed thee," she said, pointing an accusing finger towards Thalia.

"Tempting sometimes," Thalia admitted. "But no, thanks. He's my friend."

"There are no friend here, daughter of Zeus," Aegle countered. "Only enemies. Go back."

"Not without Annabeth," Thalia argued.

"And Artemis," Zoë added. "We must approach the mountain."

"You know he will kill thee," Aegle said. "You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoë insisted. "Let us pass."

Aegle shook her head. "You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me," Zoë said, her voice confident.

"No? And what about thy so-called friends?" Zoë took that moment to turn to her companions.

"Grover, do you remember the creature that Percy told us of? The one he found at the dam?" Grover nodded. "Go to the ocean. Find it. Take it to camp. Think of the waters surrounding Long Island, and it will take thee there. It is important that the creature is gone." Grover nodded again, backing away.

"That creature is the Ophiotaurus. Unless you want it here with the Titan Army, go now!" Grover turned and ran, almost tripping over his feet. Zoë looked at Percy and Thalia.

"Go past. Do not turn back for me. I will come. Do not stop until thou are past the garden." Both demigods looked at her, confused, but Zoë turned and shouted, "Ladon! Wake!"

The dragon stirred, glittering like a mountain of pennies. The Hesperides yelped and scattered. Aegle said to Zoë, "Are you mad?"

"You never had any courage, sister," Zoë replied. "That is thy problem."

Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. Zoë took a step forward, her arms raised.

"Zoë, don't," Thalia said. "You're not a Hesperid anymore. He'll kill you."

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree," Zoë said. "Skirt around the edges. Go up the mountain. If you do not do anything to distract him from me, then you will be fine."

"Zoë! Please, just run with us to the pathway!" Percy pleaded.

"It is the only way. We could not outrun him. Now go!" Percy and Thalia began to creep along the edges, Ladon's eyes following them, stepping towards them slightly. He opened his mouth and hissed, a harmony of sound accompanied by breath that stunk ten times worse than a skunk.

Zoë moved straight towards the tree, and Ladon lost interest in the other two and locked onto her. "It is me, my little dragon," Zoë soothed. "Zoë has come back."

Ladon shifted forward, then back. Some mouths closed. Some continued to hiss. The Hesperides had shimmered into shadows, Aegle whispering a quiet, "Fool!"

"I used to feed thee by hand," Zoë continued, her voice calm and collected, no hint of any fear as she moved closer to Ladon. "Do you still like lamb's meat?"

Ladon's eyes glinted.

Percy and Thalia were halfway around, Percy a few metres behind his cousin. They could see the rocky path upwards just ahead, leading up to the black peak surrounded by a swirling storm. The two were almost out when Ladon made up his mind. Accepting Zoë or not accepting her. He made his choice. Ladon lunged.

Her millennia of training kept her alive. She dodged one set of fangs and tumbled under another, weaving through his heads as she ran towards where Percy and Thalia were waiting at the start of the trail. Percy drew Riptide to try and help.

"No!" Zoë panted. "You must run!"

Ladon snapped at her side, and Zoë released a cry of pain. Percy almost leapt forward then and there, but Thalia drew Aegis. Ladon cowered away, hissing, before recovering his wits, but Zoë was already pushing Percy and Thalia up the trail. Ladon hissed one last time but didn't follow.

The group raced up the mountain and the Hesperides began to sing once again. The once beautiful music now had a mournful tune to it, as if the Hesperides were already rehearsing to sing at the trio's funeral.

The top of the mountain had black granite ruins, with marble blocks as big as houses. Bronze statues were shattered and melted, the once beautiful sculptures scattered on the ground.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe.

"Yes," Zoë said. "It was not here before. This is bad."

"I thought Mount Othrys was the mountain?" Percy interfered, confusion clear on his face.

"Somewhat. The old mountain was called Othrys, but it is much more than that," Zoë answered. "It was the fortress of the Titans in the first Titanomachy. It was the rival capital of Olympus. It was-" Zoë winced, clutching her side suddenly.

"You're hurt!" Percy cried. "Let me see."

"No! It is nothing. As I was saying, in the first war, Othrys was blasted to pieces." Zoë stumbled a bit, a pained look flashing across her face for a second before disappearing.

"Then how is it here?" Percy asked. Thalia glanced around them, cautiously stepping over a large bronze shard. They were slowly making their way through the rubble, past the broken walls and collapsed arches.

"It moves in the same way that Olympus moves," Thalia answered. "It exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on this mountain is not good."

"Why?"

"This is Atlas's mountain," Zoë replied. "Where he holds-" She froze. Her voice turned ragged with despair as her eyes locked onto something in front of them. "Where he used to hold up the sky."

Percy turned his gaze to where she was looking. They were at the summit. A few yards ahead, grey clouds swirled around a heavy vortex, creating a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop. The only thing between it and the earth was a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silver dress; Artemis. Her legs were bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains, and her face was sweaty and strained.

"My Lady!" Zoë rushed forward, but Artemis yelled out a warning; "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now." Her voice has just as strained as her face was, and when she raised her head you could see that a few front strands of her hair were grey. The weight of the entire sky was too much for her, that much was obvious.

Zoë had tears falling down her face as she ran forward despite Artemis's protests, dropping to the ground to tug at the chains.

"Oh, how touching," a booming voice spoke from behind. Percy and Thalia whipped around, spotting a group of varying people. The general was there, with Luke by his side. Half a dozen dracaenae were bearing a golden sarcophagus, Kronos. Annabeth was in chains, her hands cuffed and her mouth gagged. Her eyes send a pleading message towards her friends: Leave.

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let her go!"

Luke's smiled was weak and pale. He looked even worse than he had five days ago in D.C. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia only spat at him. The General chuckled at their interaction. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoë. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

"Wait a second," Percy interrupted. "You're Atlas?"

The General looked in his direction. "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"You're not going to hurt Zoë!" Percy bristled. "I won't let you!"

"You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter," Atlas sneered.

Percy frowned. "A family matter?"

"Yes," Zoë said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

The horrible thing was that Percy could see the family resemblance. Atlas had the same regal expression as Zoë, the same cold proud look in his eyes that Zoë sometimes got when she was mad, though on him it looked a thousand times eviler. He was all the things Percy had originally disliked about Zoë, with none of the good he'd come to appreciate.

"Let Artemis go," Zoë demanded.

Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

Zoë opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said, "No! Do not offer, Zoë! I forbid you."

Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

"Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the centre of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

Percy snuck a quick look at Annabeth. She was desperately trying to tell him something without alerting her guards. She motioned her head toward Luke. But all Percy did was stare at her. He had noticed something that wasn't there before. Her blond hair was now streaked with grey.

"From holding the sky," Thalia muttered, just as Percy had been thinking. "The weight should've killed her."

"I don't understand," Percy said, again addressing Atlas. "Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?"

Atlas laughed. "How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crash down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape." Atlas smiled. "Unless someone else takes it from you."

He approached the duo, studying them both. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge."

"Fight us," Percy snarled. "And let's see."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead."

"So you're another coward," Percy taunted, stepping closer to Atlas.

Atlas's eyes glowed with hatred. With difficulty, he turned his attention to Thalia.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. Percy would almost feel sorry for him if he didn't hate Luke so much.

"Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"

He waved his hand, and next to us a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus. Percy's mind immediately strayed to the innocent serpent-like creature, and he swore he could hear it mooing. Percy suddenly felt something tug at his mind. Grover.

'Stop thinking about her! I'm losing her, block off all thoughts about her!' Grover was on the verge of panic, which was understandable since he would either appear at a Titan base or be left in the middle of the ocean.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted. "And you will be more powerful than the gods."

"Luke..." Her voice was full of pain. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

Thalia shook her head. "Free Annabeth. Let her go."

"If you join me," Luke promised, "it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree," His voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

Before Thalia could answer, an arrow lodged itself into Luke's shoulder. Zoë was crouched to the side, her bow in hand and one less arrow in her quiver. Luke's eyes flashed dangerously, and Thalia tackled him, spear and shield out. Percy went straight for Atlas.

Atlas waited, cracking his knuckles and spinning his javelin. Zoë decided to start the fight earlier by shooting a second arrow, this one connecting with Atlas's upper arm. Atlas roared, ripping the arrow out and charging towards his daughter. Percy drew Riptide and leapt to intercept him, only to be thrown into one of the crumbled ruins of Othrys.

Zoë darted to the side, but Atlas was surprisingly fast. He changed course, grabbing her and slamming her into the ground. Atlas raised his javelin to impale her, but Percy barreled into him, not quite knocking him over yet leaving him staggering off to the side.

"I'll kill you, demigod!" Atlas shouted. "I'll tear you to bits!" Zoë pushed herself up, her arms shaking from both injuries she'd sustained- one still hidden.

Percy knew he couldn't beat Atlas, even with the help of Zoë. His sword already felt three times heavier due to Ares' damn curse, which weakened his chances even more. So he rushed over to Artemis, sliding onto his knees next to her.

"Give me the sky, Lady Artemis!" Percy pleaded.

"No," Artemis gasped. "It will crush you."

"I'll die anyway. Now give it to me!" Without giving her any time to argue, Percy sliced her chains off. He crawled closer to her and then pushed up onto the sky. Impossible weight immediately dropped onto him, causing Percy to grunt and sink a bit further down. For a moment Artemis bore the weight alongside him, and then she slipped out. The weight doubled.

Zoë was up and moving, dodging Atlas's relentless attacks. She was sweating, from both exhaustion and from the poison making its way through her body. Atlas landed a strike on her side, sending her tumbling. As she blinked and shook her head to wake herself up, she saw Atlas not coming towards her but going towards a now free Artemis. Zoë glanced over to where the sky was to see Percy bearing the weight.

Artemis locked blades with Atlas. Atlas had his javelin, swinging it at speeds thrice as fast as he had used with Zoë. Artemis was still faster, her form flickering between different beings - a tiger, a gazelle, an eagle. She finally locked in on her human form, clashing blades with Atlas. The two went back and forth, but Atlas was strong. Artemis couldn't make up for it with her speed.

Atlas swiped her feet out from under her, sending Artemis onto the ground. Artemis was up again in a second, behind Atlas and stabbing his shoulder. Atlas was about to turn back to fight Artemis again, but his gaze settled on Zoë watching from her spot on the side. He aimed for her, and Zoë tried to scramble out of the way, but she was too weak. She was tossed further away when the javelin slammed into her stomach.

Zoë faintly heard Artemis cry out, and more blades clashing. Her vision was hazy, her limbs feeling like lead. Percy watched from where he was, unaware of anything other than the girl lying motionless on the other side of the peak. Time froze, and he was barely aware when Atlas slammed into his side, knocking him out from under the sky. When he realized he was free, Percy scrambled to his feet and raced over to where Zoë lay.

The rest of the group was already crouched around her as Zoë lay dying. Annabeth hovered above them, her face nervous. "We need to leave. The Titan army is almost here."

Percy glance to the side to see that she was right; the Titan army was at the peak. Artemis stood. "Perseus, bring Zoë. We must leave." A silver flash revealed a chariot, with two shining silver deer in the lead. Percy scooped Zoë up into his arms, rushing to the chariot after Artemis. Annabeth and Thalia followed after.

Once on the chariot, Percy set Zoë down, pulling her head into his lap. Zoë's eyes flicked open, meeting Percys. She offered a soft smile, closing her eyes again. Percy brushed his fingers over her cheek, and Zoë leaned into his touch, trying her hardest to ignore the fact that she was dying. Percy was the only joy she had found in a thousand years, and now she was about to leave him after only knowing him for a week.

Artemis let the chariot control itself and made her way back to where Percy and Zoë were. Annabeth and Thalia were off to the side, watching the two's interaction with confusion. Artemis crouched next to her lieutenant, a depressed look on her face.

"Can't you heal her?" Percy pleaded. "I mean, you're a goddess."

Artemis sighed, watching Zoë's pale figure with sadness. The silver hue around Zoë was fading, and she began to shiver the softer the glow became. "Life is a fragile thing Perseus. I would if I could, yet I cannot heal like my brother can."

"Then call him here!" Percy shouted at Artemis. She didn't get angry, only looked even sadder. "He will not be able to do anything. It is too late. She was dying even before Atlas hit her. Ladon poisoned her." Percy looked down at Zoë in shock, who only pressed her cheek harder into his hand. Zoë opened her eyes, though, and directed them at Artemis.

"Have I served thee well?" She asked, her voice soft and weak.

"With great honour," Artemis answered honestly. "The finest of my attendants."

Zoë's face relaxed. "Rest. At last."

Artemis looked troubled, but Zoë looked over at Thalia, her eyes beckoning the other girl closer. Thalia crept forward, sitting beside Percy. Zoë took Thalia's hand, looking the younger girl in the face.

"I am sorry we argued," Zoë whispered. "We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking back tears. "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men—everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoë murmured. She smiled weakly at Percy. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"

Percy said nothing, but pulled out Riptide and set it in her hand. She grasped it contentedly. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like... like Heracles. I am honoured that you carry this sword."

There was so much more that both wanted to say, _needed_ to say, but couldn't. Not with the company they had right now. Yet both knew that the other understood, and felt the same.

A shudder ran through her body.

"Zoë—" Percy said, grasping the same hand that Riptide was in.

"Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."

A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," Zoë repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky. And she did not move again.

Thalia lowered her head. Annabeth gulped down a sob, tears trailing down her face. Percy watched in silence as Artemis cupped her hand above Zoë's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoë's lips and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoë's body shimmered and disappeared.

Percy watched sadly as Zoë's essence drifted into the sky, the stars shifting as a new formation was made. The stars flashed, a certain group shining brighter than the others. A new constellation. Her constellation.

Everything flew by. Before he knew it, Percy was walking back to the elevator on Olympus with Thalia and Annabeth. He didn't speak, and both girls were worried about him.

"Perseus." The trio stopped. Artemis stood off to the side, watching them. "Come. I must speak with you."

Percy nodded and trailed after the goddess as she led them deep into Olympus. It was only once they reached the edge that Artemis stopped. Percy almost thought she was going to push him off, but in truth, he wouldn't care. Right now, he felt nothing.

"What was your relationship with my lieutenant, Perseus?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence. Percy shifted uncomfortably.

"We were friends," was all he said. Artemis shook her head.

"No. The truth, Perseus. I could feel how deeply her affection ran for you, and I must know why she cared about you so much." Percy lowered his head. Artemis deserved to know.

"I'm not sure what you would consider us. We kissed. A lot. Almost make love. What else is there to say?" Percy expected Artemis to blow up at him, but she didn't. She only smiled sadly.

"I'm happy for you, Perseus. She deserved to be happy. If you were what it took, then I am okay with it. But what spurned her to comply?" Percy winced. He knew that Artemis would not take this well.

"I followed her when she left camp in the middle of the night. I watched her, and she cut herself. Five times. Once for each night," Percy muttered depressingly as Artemis developed a surprised and pained look on her face. "She passed out, and when she woke, I comforted her. We fell asleep against each other, and when we woke up again, she kissed me, and it went on from there." Percy paused. "She had thousands of scars all over her arms. A few on her neck and chest as well."

"Oh, my poor lieutenant," Artemis whispered, her voice so soft that Percy almost couldn't hear her. "If I had known she hated it in my ranks, I would have gladly let her go free. She did not deserve to suffer such pain." Percy only nodded, finally moving forward to stand beside the goddess. Artemis sighed.

"I will take you back. I hold no grudges, Perseus, if anything, I thank you. But please, know that I was unaware of her pain. I did not want to cause her any." Percy nodded, giving the goddess a soft smile. Artemis returned it, resting a hand upon her shoulder and flashing them both to Camp Half-Blood.

 **Sequel is up on profile under name Reclaim the Dead and Fallen**


End file.
